


A Night In

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's been out with Adam and Vic for the night. When he gets home to Robert, things get out of control. Totally self indulgent smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one shot that totally got away from me. Oh well!

Aaron, Adam and Vic had gone out into town for Adam’s birthday. Robert had been left at the Woolpack, “looking after” Liv, which he didn’t mind. He had a lot of paperwork to catch up on and at the moment he wasn’t feeling a night on the town. Especially with Adam and Aaron fawning over each other the way they usually did when the beer was flowing and they were celebrating. He didn’t mind their friendship, but selfishly he wanted Aaron all to himself. They were still new enough that the novelty of being able to touch Aaron, to kiss him whenever he wanted to hadn’t worn off. Robert wondered if it ever would. Because when he touched Aaron just right, and that noise came out of his throat, begging Rob for more, twisting his fist like…

“Are you actually going to do any work?” Liv asked. She’d been watching him stare at the pile of paperwork for five minutes, clearly not doing any of it. “Wasn’t that the deal, you do the books for the Haulage company, I do my homework, Aaron comes home pissed?”

“Something like that,” Robert agreed, smiling at her. “Just got lost in thought.” Something about his face made Liv know it was Aaron who’d distracted his mind. She closed her books and raced upstairs, using Robert’s distraction to get out of her work. He let her do it. She didn’t listen to him anyway.

* * *

 

It was late, nearing midnight when Aaron came home. Robert had just about finished, making some decent progress on work and Nicola couldn’t accuse him of slacking tomorrow. Or for the rest of the week for that matter. Robert was about to make a jibe about Aaron being Cinderella, being home for when the clock struck twelve when he caught the serious look on his face. For five hours drinking he looked remarkably sober, and… worried. Concerned maybe. Anxious?

“What’s wrong?” Robert asked instantly.

“I’ve gotta tell you something,” Aaron said. Robert waited, then it hit him exactly what the look on Aaron’s face was. Guilt. Robert stood perfectly still as he waited for it. Waited for it to hurt. “I kissed someone else. Well, no, he kissed me and I pushed him off, but… it still happened and I... had to tell you.” Aaron looked full of guilt and it surprised Robert how much it didn’t actually hurt. He could see the situation in his head, and knew that if anything further had happened, if Aaron had wanted it, he‘d either be saying nothing at all or beating himself up with the guilt right about now. Aaron couldn’t handle guilt well. “Say something, Robert,” Aaron said, the silence unnerving him.

“Did you want him?” Robert asked calmly.

“No,” Aaron said. “It was happening before I knew it, then I pushed him away and… well, Adam bought me another drink.” Robert could see it in his mind, and he shook his head.

“It’s fine,” he said calmly, meaning it. He turned to the kettle, intending to make Aaron a coffee, sober him up a little.

“What, that’s it?” Aaron asked, in the silence. “You’re… fine with it?”

“I trust you,” Robert said simply. “If you tell me it was just an accidental kiss, I believe you.” Aaron stood watching him, eyes bright in the silence until Robert handed him a mug of coffee. “Waiting for me to kick off?” Robert predicted.

“Yes,” Aaron said, eyes wide. “Because… Robert, if someone had kissed you, I wouldn’t be this okay with it.” Aaron took a sip of the hot coffee before putting it down on the table.

“Well, I’m not thrilled,” Robert said, taking a step or two closer to him, moving so that Aaron was trapped between the kitchen cabinets and Robert’s warm body. “You shouldn’t be kissing anyone but me. But I believe you when you say you didn’t want it. I know the effect you have on me, so I can imagine what effect you’d have on others. I don’t blame you for other men wanting you. To wonder what you taste like.” Robert kissed him, purposefully lightly, teasingly. He tasted of beer, coffee and _Aaron_. “To know what your body feels like.” He pushed his body against Aaron’s, hands on his hips and grinding his erection against his. Robert leaned close, sucking Aaron’s earlobe before whispering lowly, wanting to turn him on, needing to drive him crazy.

“I bet you licked your top lip, tasting the foam from your beer. I bet you were leaning over the bar slightly, your perfect arse in those jeans tempting anyone who might want to look. You never seem to realise how many people do look at you.” Roberts hand slid under Aaron’s hoodie and T shirt, caressing bare skin with those long fingers of his as his lips found Aaron‘s neck and sucked hard. Aaron let out a strangled groan, needing Robert to touch him, getting hard for him. “I bet Adam was making you laugh, your face lighting up and making you look so gorgeous. Who could blame any man for wanting you?”

Robert might not be jealous, he knew he had no need to be, but hearing about this still made him want to claim what was his. Aaron was his and he didn’t like to share. Even though Aaron hadn’t been willing, he still wanted to know deep in his soul that Aaron belonged only to him. “I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect this to turn you on,” Aaron whispered.

“You’re mine,” Robert said. “And I don’t want you to ever forget it.”

“Possessive much?” Aaron asked, smiling slightly, looking up into Robert‘s eyes. He didn’t mind Robert being dominant, in fact at times like this it was a major turn on.

“Do you know how good you look right now?” Robert whispered, his hands slowly unbuckling Aaron’s belt. “The way you fill your jeans out, God I can’t resist you. Never could.”

“Christ…” Aaron closed his eyes as Robert’s hand slipped under his boxers, his talented fingers wrapped around him, twisting just the way Aaron loved. “We need to go upstairs,” he breathed. If anyone caught them like this…

“Don’t you love the thrill?” Robert breathed into his neck. “The danger…”

“No,” Aaron said, before groaning loudly as Roberts thumb brushed over his slit. “Not here…” His voice was strangled and Robert bit his lip gently before kissing him deeply. Aaron’s fast losing control and they both knew it. He pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily and staring at Robert, eyes dark with lust. Robert grinned, thrilled with the effect he was having on him. Aaron’s eyes dropped to his lips before returning to his eyes, the way Robert loved. He adored the way Aaron looked at him when he was silently asking for more. Robert closed the gap and kissed him again, soft and seductive. Aaron reached for him, hands squeezing his arse, pulling their bodies together. Robert hissed at the sensation, his breath rushing over Aaron’s lips.

“Upstairs,” Aaron begged, licking his earlobe. “Please. I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“Yes,” Robert agreed quickly. He needed Aaron to himself where no one could walk in on them. They raced up the stairs, both breathless by the time they got to Aaron’s room. Robert closed the door and pressed Aaron up against it, a thigh between Aaron’s legs.

“I’m in charge tonight,” Robert whispered, kissing his neck as Aaron threw his head back at the feeling. His lips, his tongue against his sensitive skin was driving Aaron mad. “I want you to feel this for days afterwards. I need to know that I’m the only one who can have you like this.” Aaron’s jeans were still undone and Robert’s hand started stroking him. His other hand pulled down the zip of the Aaron’s hoodie, both moving so slowly.

“Don’t tease me,” Aaron groaned. Robert took his touch away completely which wasn’t exactly what he’d meant.

“Strip,” Robert demanded, his eyes going slowly up and down Aaron‘s body in a way that was almost physical.

“God, you do want to be in control, don’t you?” Aaron kept watching him as he took his hoodie off, dropping it to the floor. Robert’s eyes ran along Aaron’s arms, the muscles there, wanting to feel those arms tight around him. But he resisted the urge as Aaron pulled his T shirt off. Robert’s eyes slowly ran over him, going down to the bulge at his open jeans. Robert cupped himself, needing some friction as he watched Aaron.

“Are you just going to watch, or are you going to do something about it?” Aaron asked, smirking at him. Then he bit his lip, eyes smouldering and that was Robert’s undoing. He crushed him against the closed door, Aaron’s hands pulling impatiently at Robert’s shirt as they kissed. He needed to feel Robert’s skin under his hands, desperately. He ripped it, and Robert laughed as it fell to the floor, Aaron‘s palms stroking him.

“Desperate are you?” Robert teased.

“I need to touch you,” Aaron said, his hands fumbling through Roberts trousers.

“Too bad.” Robert sank to his knees, pushed his jeans and underwear down and quickly took Aaron in his hands.

“Please…” Aaron whispered.

“Please what?” Robert asked, smirking at him and squeezing a little. “Beg me for it.”

“Suck me,” Aaron whimpered, his eyes closing at the exquisite feeling of Roberts fingers around him. Robert moved, digging his fingers into Aaron’s hips as he took him in his mouth, hungrily. “Ah, God…” Aaron threaded his fingers through Robert’s hair, keeping him as close as possible, his warm mouth making him shudder. Robert flicked his tongue over the slit making Aaron jerk. “Robert…” he whined as he did it again. He took as much of Aaron in his mouth as he could, swallowing him down. Aaron pulled Robert’s hair hard, fighting against the need to come.

Neither of them wanted this to be over too quickly so Robert reluctantly pulled away, making Aaron groan. Especially when he straightened up, lips red and wet. Robert kissed him as Aaron pushed him towards the bed, loving tasting himself on Roberts lips. They quickly stripped off whatever remaining clothing they had on, Aaron covering Roberts body as they kept kissing, tongues stroking each other passionately.

“Oh…” Aaron moaned loudly as Robert pushed a finger inside him. He was tight… too tight. “Careful…” The painful ache hadn’t quite given way to pleasure yet. What with everything going on lately, it’d been a while for them. Groaning in impatience, Robert reached for the lube from the bedside cabinet and quickly covered his fingers before pushing two into him, opening him up slowly. Robert watched his face closely, so full of expression when he wanted to be as he pushed inside him. Every flicker of his eyes, every quiet pant from his open lips.

“Yes…” Aaron breathed as it started to feel really good, Robert hitting his prostate.

“Like that?” Robert asked, adding a third finger.

“I’m going to feel this tomorrow,” Aaron breathed, eyes closed.

“Want me to stop?” Robert asked, knowing that he didn’t. His body was enjoying this far too much, he could tell.

“Never.” Aaron pushed himself back onto his fingers as if to make the point perfectly clear. Robert stilled his hand, watching Aaron ride his fingers, body writhing in the bed sheets, the sweat glistening on his skin. He leaned forward, biting Aaron’s collar bone lightly, tasting the salt on his body

“Christ, you look so good,” he rasped, pulling back. Aaron’s eyes flew open, lust filled and gazing at him. After a few seconds Aaron pulled away, groaning as his fingers slipped out of him.

“Rob… How do you want me?”

God, that question was such a turn on, the words rough and breathless from his throat that it took Robert a moment to actually connect his brain. He was so rock hard that it was difficult to answer the question.

“On your hands and knees,” he breathed. Aaron smirked, before doing as he’d asked, shifting on the bed. Once he was in position, Robert simply looked at him, the sight of Aaron's body, waiting and willing for him almost driving him insane. He licked his lips as he grabbed the bottle of lube, still letting his eyes run over Aaron‘s thighs.

“This isn’t a spectator sport,” Aaron said, a note of teasing in his voice as he looked back at Robert. “Are you going to touch me, or what?” Robert dug his nails into the meat of Aaron’s arse, making him groan before preparing himself.

One of his favourite things was watching his cock sink into Aaron, especially now they no longer used condoms. He couldn’t get enough of it, Aaron‘s body accepting him, his moans underneath him, his tightness surrounding his cock... so perfect.

“Come on, move,” Aaron said under his breath.

“I thought I was in control, tonight,” Robert said.

“Fuck me,” Aaron cried out, needing Robert to move inside him. The pressure, the fullness was indescribable, almost unbearable with the stillness. “Come on, Rob, don’t tease me like this.”

“You love it when I do this,” Robert said, slowly rolling his hips, moving fractionally inside him.

“Ah, God…” Aaron whimpered. “Please…” Robert smirked, picking up the pace as he pulled out, then thrust back in. “Yes…” Aaron panted underneath him. “Like that.” Robert gripped his hips hard, keeping in control.

“You’re going to bruise me,” Aaron said, feeling his fingers dig in, hard.

“Do you want me to stop, then?” Robert’s right hand reached for his cock, stroking him gently, lightly enough that he was jerking under his palm.

“I will fucking kill you if you stop,” Aaron growled.

“I love it when I get under your skin,” Robert said, smirking slightly before getting distracted, thrusting inside Aaron hard, twisting his hand, over and over. Knowing this would be driving him mad, especially from his whimpers.

“God, yes!” he cried out, writhing under him. “R… Robert… Oh! I’m close, I’m really close! Please… God…”

“Go on, then,” Robert gasped, sweat dripping from his forehead, speeding his hand up, in time with his thrusts. “Come for me.” It only took a few seconds more, his body arching in ecstacy as he came over Robert’s fist and the sheets underneath him. Robert kept moving inside him, not giving him any time to recover, chasing his own release now Aaron was taken care of. The slapping of their skin was the only thing as loud as their moans in the small room. Robert screwed his face up, getting really close. “Robert…” Aaron whispered. That was enough. As deep as he could get, he climaxed with a cry which Aaron mirrored, feeling his come deep inside him, and loving it.

Aaron’s thighs couldn’t take it anymore and his legs gave way completely, and within seconds he was trapped between the mattress and Robert’s body, no room for him to move an inch. And he loved it. There was no telling where he ended and Robert began, they were so close. “All right?” Robert asked, aware he was squashing him.

“Don’t move," Aaron demanded. Robert kissed him between the shoulder blades but otherwise didn’t move, laying right on top of him, dragging air back into his exhausted lungs. Their bodies were sticking together with sweat and come but neither of them cared or wanted to move.

“That was incredible,” Aaron said quietly when he feel like he could breathe again. Hot, frantic, desperate, urgent, undeniable. He’d never been with anyone who could make him feel as physically good, as satisfied as Robert did. And it didn’t stop, every time seemed to get better. Robert pulled away slightly, just so his cock could slip out of Aaron before laying back, half on top of him, half next to him, their limbs still twisted together but now able to look at his face.

“I don’t like the thought of sharing you with anyone,” Robert admitted quietly.

“You don’t have to share me,” Aaron said. “You never did. I love you.” Robert kissed him lazily before reciprocating.

“Love you too,” he said. It was quiet for several minutes as their heart rates began to return to normal.

“We’re going to need a hell of a shower in the morning,” Aaron said when it was clear neither of them were moving an inch tonight. Robert laughed.

“And fresh bed sheets.” Aaron joined in the laughter, pulling Robert in for another gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> There we are! Hope it wasn't too terrible and I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
